


Next Time, As Promised

by The Monster Lady (VisceraNight)



Series: While I Turn to Sand [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/The%20Monster%20Lady
Summary: "We did it your way last time. This time we're doing it my way."





	Next Time, As Promised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lisa_Lisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lisa/gifts).



> I had a request for a sequel... and my plot bunnies were still running wild after I finished the first one, so. Here we go again. XD

~ Next Time, As Promised ~

It's been a few weeks since the last time you were in Alabasta. The bruises from your last encounter with Crocodile have almost completely faded.

"What do you have for me this time?" he asks, sounding entirely uninterested in whatever information you've come to peddle. He barely glances up from the paperwork on his desk in front of him.

"Not much," you say, shrugging.

He gives you an appraising look as he takes a long drag on his cigar.

"Was it you who sold out those rookies to Morgans?"

You have a moment of internal panic.  _Ack... is he angry that some small-timers got arrested because of the info I sold to the newspaper?_  Your eyes drop to your feet as you answer slowly, "Yeah..."

"Hm."

It's such a small noise, but from the tone of it, it seems that his level of interest has suddenly skyrocketed. And as if that weren't enough, you can feel his gaze on you.

When you look up, you see Crocodile stubbing out his cigar in an ashtray.

"So," he says, "you're flush with cash right now?"

"Uh... pretty much," you reply. It's true you made good money from that tip-off, although the amount in your possession now is chump change to someone like him.

You don't understand why he's asking something like that until he goes on: "Since money doesn't seem to be an issue for you right now-"

_Because why the fuck else would I come here with 'not much' information to sell him?_

This realization is written on your face, if the smirk he's now wearing is anything to judge by.

"-then I assume you're offering the _special_ rate for what you've brought me?"

"Of course," you answer, a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of your lips.

You tell him the things you found out. He doesn't seem particularly interested in any of it, as you'd assumed he wouldn't.

"Now, about the payment..."

Crocodile perks up immediately at the prospect. 

"We did it your way last time. This time we're doing it my way," he says. "Follow me."

He leads you to his bedroom.

Well, _a_ bedroom. You're assuming it's his. Technically he owns the entire building so every room in it is his.

You realize your thoughts are rambling and bring your focus back to the situation at hand.

"So, uh," you begin (so eloquently). "How exactly are we going to...?"

His approaches you with an unreadable expression, and once he's in your personal space - but not quite touching you - he leans down and speaks into your ear, not softly enough to qualify as a whisper.

"First you're going to get naked and sit on the bed, and I'm going to eat you out. Then I'm going to get undressed and you're going to ride me until one or both of us come. From that point, we'll improvise depending on who still needs something."

You are a blushing mess by the time he finishes outlining the plan.

 _Well_ , you remind yourself, _I did ask how **exactly** things were going to happen_.

"I'm undressing myself?" you put forth uncertainly.

"Unless you want me to _help_." He smirks and brandishes his hook.

"No thanks, I like these clothes," you say as you start pulling them off. Since he doesn't seem to consider it as part of the foreplay, you don't bother trying to make it into a striptease. In a matter of seconds, your outfit is in a heap on the floor.

You move to sit on the edge of the bed, legs splayed, your feet resting lightly against the plush carpet.

Crocodile comes over and kneels in front of you. He lays his hand on your knee, silently urging you to spread your thighs wider. You comply. He starts to lean forward, but pulls up short and suddenly looks up at you.

"Do you want a safeword?" he asks.

You don't think you'll need one, but it never hurts to take precautions.

"Sure," you reply, and tell him your go-to one.

"That's your _name_ ," he says, brows furrowed.

"Yeah, and unless you fuck me so hard I forget my own name, I won't have a problem remembering it."

After an uncomfortable pause, he says softly, "You've forgotten a safeword before."

It isn't a question. Despite the lack of volume, there is a hard, dangerous edge to his voice.

He's staring up into your face, waiting for some type of response, but you don't know what to tell him. Crocodile is the one who breaks the silence.

"Is that the reason you didn't want me to-"

"No!" you blurt out, cutting him off. "No, that... no. Different reason." When he doesn't reply immediately, you continue to babble: "That safeword, uhh... situation. That turned out fine. I was fine. I healed. It didn't even scar."

His expression darkens.

 _Oh, shit. Shit, shit, shit_. You shouldn't have told him that.

"So, uh... can we stop talking about this while I'm still in the mood?" you say.

"You still want to?" He sounds skeptical.

You reach out and cup the back of his neck with one hand, gently urging him forward.

"Sure, why not, when has an awkward conversation ever stopped me?" you say, giving a strained smile. "I'm an awkward person, in case you hadn't noticed."

He snorts. "Believe me, I noticed."

The conversation ends as he dips his head down between your thighs and puts his mouth to better use. You make a small startled noise at the sudden intimate contact, which is quickly followed by a low moan. You wouldn't have expected it of him, but Crocodile really knows what he's doing down there and he doesn't mess around. There is nothing soft or hesitant in the way he attacks your core with his mouth, alternating between licking, sucking, and thrusting his tongue inside. His goal is obviously to make you come quick and hard - the way you told him you like it. And if the noises he's making are any indication, he is also enjoying what he's doing.

It isn't long before you feel the pressure start to build.

"Yes, keep doing that," you say, rocking your hips.

You are close, so close, and then... the feeling slips away. You sigh, and tug on Crocodile's hair. He obviously doesn't get your intended message, as he responds by sliding his hand under your knee to hook your leg over his shoulder and redoubles his efforts at pleasuring you.

You're certain he felt you tense up, certain he must know what happened. You tug on his hair again and he growls. The vibration from that feels... you can't even think of the right word. _Divine? Yes, let's go with that_. All thoughts of asking him to stop flee your mind as _that_ feeling begins to seep into your core once more.

 _Don't say a god damn thing this time. He knows what he's doing!_ you yell at yourself internally. 'Losing' an orgasm isn't exactly an abnormal occurrence for you, which is partially why sweet and gentle is not really your style in the bedroom.

Your breathing shallows and you rock your hips in time with his motions. One of your hands is clutching the sheets beside you in a white-knuckled grip, while the other is still tangled in his hair. The heel of your foot digs into his back as every muscle in your body tenses. You cry out as your release finally breaks over you, almost sobbing with the pleasure. As you ride out the aftershocks, he continues to lap at your entrance, albeit at a more leisurely pace.

You suck in a much needed deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Stop," you tell him, and he immediately stills.

Crocodile gently disentangles himself from you, moving to the other side of the room to give you some space as he begins to undress. He is unhurried, folding each piece of clothing as he takes it off and sets it aside. He glances over at you and you're sure he notices that you're watching him.

"Um..." you start to say something but trail off, uncertain if you should bother to bring it up.

"What?"

"I... just. Nothing, nevermind."

"You got something to say, _say_ it."

It doesn't help your nerves that he's down to only his pants when he makes the demand.

"You noticed, right?" you say, unsure how to further articulate your point without using vulgar terms that you're not sure he'd appreciate hearing.

"Yeah, I noticed," he replies. Luckily, he seems to understand exactly what you meant. "That's why you didn't want to let me do it the first time?"

You nod, looking away.

"Hey," he says, and you jump - startled because his voice seems closer. He must have finished undressing while you weren't looking. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. You know your own body better than anyone else."

You feel the mattress dip beside you. He's close enough now that you can feel his body heat against your side, although he isn't quite touching you.

"It happens a lot," you admit.

"Look at me," he says. His voice is soft but his tone still carries the authority of a person who is used to being obeyed. When you turn to face him, he continues, "It's alright. It's fine; you're fine. You know how your body works, and we can work with that to get you off."

It's strange having someone actually be understanding about what you've always thought of as some form of dysfunction, not to mention that Crocodile is probably the last person in the world you would have expected to have that type of attitude toward something like this.

You reach for him, laying your hands on his chest. When he doesn't protest or pull away, you lean forward, pressing your face into the crook of his neck. In return, he slides one arm around your waist and tucks your head under his chin.

"That guy... the person who hurt me," you say, knowing this is probably the wrong time to bring this up but feeling the need to tell him anyway. He tenses up at the mention of this topic, but you push on. "He's dead. I put a hit out on him a while ago. Someone from your organization claimed the bounty."

"Oh?" he says, curious and relaxed now. "Which one?"

"Miss... Monday, I think she said her name was?"

"Seems like the kind of job she'd take," he says.

"Now," you say, grinning, "I believe the next item on our itinerary was me riding you until one or both of us come?"

"You still _want_ to?"

" _Yes_. Why are you so surprised?" You lift your head and look up at him. "Wait, do you not want to anymore?"

In response, he pulls you onto his lap, and says with a smirk, "See for yourself."

~end~


End file.
